You can pick your friends, but you can't pick your family
by Stargate-Lover-Steph
Summary: An idea that came from a prompt about starting a new family. This is both Boyd/Grace and Boyd/Frankie.
1. Chapter 1

**This came about after I saw a prompt that the lovely Joodiff shared. I was struggling to write anything, but the muse decided it loved the prompt and wrote this. I had planned on it being just the one chapter, and more importantly one pairing. But as per usual the muse had other ideas. This is, of course, the Boyd/Frankie chapter as they are my ship. The muse, however, wanted to try its hand at Boyd/Grace. Chapter two was born from that idea, which I will post once I edit it. The prompt that Joodiff shared was...**

_Person A: Wow, your family is shit. You should get a new one._

_Person B: Yeah, well, that's impossible._

_Person A: Not really._

_Person A: You could always start a new one with me._

* * *

Frankie looked around the bar, the usual crowd for a Friday night filling out the small pub. She didn't know any of the people around her, just faces she had seen when sat with the rest of the team on many a late night after working a very long day. She sipped her drink, not really knowing why she had ended up at this particular pub. It was miles away from where she had started her night, a posh restaurant attempting to play happy families as she celebrated her brother's engagement. She knew it was a monumental mistake going, she should have cancelled, made up an excuse for not being able to show. That way she could have just had the lecture on the phone about what a disappointment she was.

Finishing off her drink she raised her empty glass to the barman, a fresh drink appearing almost instantly. She paid for the drink and turned in her seat, surveying the bar, looking for someone, anyone that looked smashed enough to want a quick shag so she could forget how lonely life was if only briefly. A group of rowdy young blokes caught her eye, four or five of them all loud and drunk. They all looked young, very young, but still just as shaggable given the chance. Taking small sips of her drink she honed in on one of the young men, a tall man with broad shoulders and dark hair. She was so focused on watching the group of men she didn't see the man approach from her right, the newcomer stopping right beside her as he ordered a drink.

"Didn't expect to see you here tonight." The man's voice so close to her making her jump in fright, some of her drink spilling down her front.

"Shit, Boyd," Frankie exclaimed as she placed her drink on the bar and grabbed for the serviette that had been brought over with her drink.

"Sorry." Passing Frankie his serviette from his drink to help her clean up the spill.

"I thought you were out at a family do tonight?" Boyd's question surprising Frankie.

"I was, I gave up being criticized and came here instead. What are you doing here anyway? The rest of the team not lurking in some corner somewhere are they?" Scanning the room with her eyes even though she knew they weren't there.

"No, just wanted somewhere familiar to have a drink." Taking a large drink of his pint before putting it back on the bar.

"Is your social life that abysmal, Boyd? Drinking alone on a Friday night in the pub we use to hang out in after work! I would have thought you had better taste, like a fancy restaurant somewhere." Seeing Boyd smirk at her remark.

"Like the fancy restaurant, you started your night at? Do you really think that's my kind of thing?" Knowing Frankie knew him better than that.

"No, you really are a pint and packet of pork scratching type kind of guy under that expensive suit and shirt." Laughing for the first time in hours.

"That's better." Boyd smiling when he saw Frankie laughing. "Now, how about we go find a table and you stop eyeing up the local talent, or lack of more to the point." His eyes drifting to the group of drunken men Frankie had been watching.

"You saw that, eh?" Knowing Boyd never missed a thing.

"Mhhh. Not exactly what I expected you to be doing on a Friday night unless it's a regular thing?" The slight edge to his words surprising Frankie.

"No, it's not. But everyone needs someone, even if it's just to scratch an itch." Her cheeks turning just a slight hint of red at her rather personal confession.

"Scratching an itch is good, but it never lasts. The itch comes back, then you have to find someone else to scratch it, or do it yourself." Boyd now being the one to duck his head to hide his own embarrassment.

As they sat down at the small table under the window Frankie watched as Boyd sat down opposite her, his long legs brushing hers under the table as he tried to fit his large frame on such a small chair.

"Sit beside me, I don't bite, much." Hiding her smirked as Boyd glared at her.

Frankie shuffled along the bench seat, making room at the table for Boyd to sit beside her. It was a tight squeeze, the corner bench not really meant to hold two people side by side. He did manage to sit down, their thighs barely touching. It was then Boyd seemed to register what Frankie was wearing, her usual attire of jeans and sweater completely absent. He couldn't help staring, mostly at her legs, her very bare legs. Frankie felt him watching her, her eyes following his as she saw him staring down at her legs under the table. She swallowed the lump in her throat, suddenly very aware of not only how close he was, but of what she was wearing.

The dress she had picked out the back of her wardrobe wasn't exactly revealing in any way, but the fact it was a dress was bad enough. It was dark blue and sleeveless. The skirt ended just above her knees, the rounded neck showing just a tiny hint of the top of her cleavage. She had worn a light jacket over the top to fend off the chill getting in and out the taxi, she hadn't expected to end up anywhere else but the restaurant. Now though, the jacket was like a barrier between her and the man suddenly sat very close beside her. Glancing back at Boyd's face she saw he was still transfixed by her legs, his featured unreadable as he continued to stare.

"Have you never seen women's legs before, Boyd?" Attempting to break the nervousness she suddenly felt.

Boyd blinked and dragged his eyes slowly up Frankie's legs, taking his sweet time to work his way up her body before reaching her face. He licked his dry lips, words suddenly becoming very alien to him.

"I just, I never knew, I've never seen, you have really nice legs." The words that came out his mouth a complete surprise to both of them.

Frankie was taking a sip of her drink when he said she had nice legs, her drink suddenly going down the wrong way causing her to cough and splutter. Boyd reached instantly, one hand resting in her thigh as his other hand sliding under her jacket and up her back as he gave her a couple of sharp hard thumps to stop her choking. Frankie coughed a few more times as she cleared her windpipe, the drink finally going where it was supposed to. It was then she felt the heat from his hand on her thigh, his fingertips resting on her naked skin just above the back of her dress.

"You okay?" His voice seeming to be very close to her ear even though he hadn't moved any closer.

"Yeah, I was just surprised that all." Feeling his hand on her thigh shift just slightly.

"You mustn't get many compliments then. You look good in a dress, you should wear one more often." Boyd having no clue how he was suddenly sat in such quarters with Frankie complimenting her.

"A dress isn't much use when your elbows deep in a rotting cadaver, and the paper suit doesn't fit well over the top anyway." Trying to make the conversation a little less heated.

"Understandable." Removing the hand he had on her back to take a rather large drink of his pint as a distraction.

The air between them was thick and heavy, his other hand still placed on her thigh. The chemistry between them tonight was electrifying, way past the office banter and flirting that usually took place. She was a beautiful, headstrong, intelligent woman, who could stand up and hold her own. Yet he saw a vulnerability to her, aside she kept hidden when she was barking out orders to her team or slicing and dicing a corpse up.

"You want another?" Seeing her finish her drink and put the glass on the table.

"I should get going, go home while I'm mostly sober." Not really wanting to but knowing it was probably for the best.

"Mostly sober! How long have you been here and many have you had?" Knowing Frankie was no lightweight when it came to drinking.

"Couple of hours at least, and about six I think." Looking at her watch as she tried to work out how long it was since she left the restaurant.

"What the hell happened at you brothers engagement? You couldn't have been there more than half an hour." Knowing Frankie had left her lab at around four o'clock to get ready.

"It would be easier to tell you what didn't happen. I didn't stick around for the meal, didn't congratulate the happy couple, and most definitely did not let my family tell me what I should be doing with my life." Slumping back in the seat as Boyd just watched her.

"You haven't eaten?" Asking even though Frankie had already said she had left before the meal.

"No, unless the packet of smoky bacon crisp count I had with my first vodka and coke." Seeing Boyd shake his head.

"Come on, I can't let a lady starve." Finally removing his hand from her leg as he finished his pint.

"What? Where are you going?" Frankie looking absolutely lost at Boyd's words.

"We are going to find some food, even if it is nearly eleven o'clock at night." Standing up and holding out his hand to Frankie.

Frankie without much thought for consequences held out her hand and took Boyd's, letting him guide her out the seat and help her stand up. She went to let go but he held her hand tightly, tugging her body nearly flush with his.

"What are you doing Boyd?" Feeling Boyd look past her to the other side of the bar.

"Keeping your virtue intact, and making sure mister muscles over there stays away." Inclining his head towards the group of men Frankie had been watching earlier.

Frankie looked around and saw who Boyd was talking about, the tall rather well-built man eyeing her up with a smirk on his face.

"Ahhh, you gonna come to my rescue if he tries anything?" Feeling Boyd let go of her hand and slid his arm around her waist instead.

"He's not gonna get the chance to." The alpha male streak in Boyd coming out full force as he pulled Frankie right against his side.

Frankie wasn't sure if she should be flattered or annoyed. She didn't need protecting, she could look after herself. Then again, the feel of Boyd's warm solid body pressed against hers was doing funny things to her insides. While her mind told her to pull away, her body was crushing itself impossible closer to him, his warmth, his scent, permeating every pore of her body. Boyd kept one eye on misters muscles as he guided Frankie out the pub, her body seeming to meld with his as they walked. Stepping out the pub into the cold night air Frankie shivered, the wind whipping around her bare legs. Boyd looked up and down the street before steering Frankie across the road to the silver Lexus parked on the side of the road. He opened the car and held the door open for Frankie, closing it when she was seated inside. Getting in the driver's seat he started the engine and put the heating on, making sure the airflow was on Frankie's legs to keep her warm.

Frankie smiled as the warm air washed over her legs, Boyd not noticing as he put his seatbelt on and drive the car away from the curb and up the street. Frankie sat in silence until the car slowed and parked up outside a small Italian restaurant. Boyd cut the engine and got out the car, holding open Frankie's door as he again held his hand out to her. In for a penny, in for a pound Frankie decided as she took the hand, climbing out the car and stopping beside Boyd. They stayed hand in hand until they were shown to their seat, only letting go to sit down.

"Good evening sir, madam." The waiter greeted them as he stopped beside their table. "Our menu is a little restricted this late at night, but we do have a full drinks menu. What would like to drink?" Holding out the drinks menu towards Boyd.

"Bottle of white okay with you?" Taking the menu but not opening it as he spoke to Frankie.

"Sure." Just agreeing as she saw Boyd pass the drink menu back to the waiter.

"What do you have to eat since the menu is restricted?" Boyd looking straight at the waiter.

"Lasagna, pasta salad, macaroni cheese, meatballs, and plenty of pasta." The waiter looking at his small notebook before answering.

Boyd looked at Frankie, letting her choice first.

"I'll have the meatballs and spaghetti, please." The waiter writing it down before looking at Boyd.

"I'll have the lasagna with some pasta salad, please." Boyd turning his attention from the waiter back to Frankie after he had given him his order.

"How did you know this place would be open?" Frankie curious how he had no known any restaurants that would be open this late.

"Too many late nights working. I drive past this way most nights on the way home, grab a takeaway to eat before I go to bed." Stopping when the waiter returned with the bottle of wine and two glasses.

Both of them mumbled their thanks as Boyd opened the bottle and filled both glasses, passing one to Frankie before taking a mouthful of his own. Frankie looked around the restaurant, seeing only one other table occupied by an older single gentleman. She wondered if that was what Boyd looked like sat by himself eating after everyone had left.

"So, you going to tell me what actually happened at your brother engagement party? You've told me what didn't happen, but I'm lost as to what did happen." Frankie taking a drinking of her wine and sighing.

"You really don't want to know, Boyd. Family politics is not your strong point or mine after tonight." Putting her glass down and starting to fidget.

"Frankie, I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want to know. Come on, it can't be that bad, can it?" Not really knowing anything about Frankie's family background at all.

"Don't say you haven't been warned then." Clasping her hands together on the table in front of her before making eye contact with Boyd. "My brother is the favourite, always has been. Then comes my sister, then me. James can do no wrong, not in my mother's eyes. When dad left he was promoted to man of the house, and he's become an even big knob then. He's the family success story, own house, solicitor, owns his own law firm to boot. Now he's engaged with a baby on the way. No one can beat James, but Jessica comes in a close second. She's a hairdresser, works for a really successful company, has her own house, and a boyfriend in tow. Then, of course, comes me, the middle child who doesn't fit in any of the success boxes." Frankie looking down at her hands just as the waiter arrived with their meals.

"Bon appetit." He said cheerfully placing the meals on the table.

Frankie was grateful for the interruption, her eyes starting to sting a little betraying how upset she actually was with the night's events. The fact she was becoming upset hadn't been missed by Boyd, his temper slowly flaring the more she spoke. They ate in silence for a few minutes, neither wanting to start the conversation again, until the silence became too much for Frankie.

"My family think my choice in work is odd, unfitting for a woman. That I should pick a better career, a doctor or something less gruesome. Apparently cutting up people and finding out how they died is not a conversation that can be had at the dinner table or a great conversation starter with men. At my age I should own a nice family home, have a man and a ring on my finger, and at least one kid hanging off my tit." Frankie's words now harsh as her own temper flared.

She stabbed a meatball with force before looking up at Boyd to see him sat staring at her, his mouth froze in a mix of surprise and a mere hint of a smile. Frankie thought back over what she said and a blush starting in her cheeks, then spreading up to the tips of her ears and down her neck and chest.

"Sorry, I guess I got a little carried away." Releasing how crude her words had sounded.

"It's fine. I just never expected to hear such words cross your lips. Do your family have any idea the amount of work and effort you've put in to get where you are today?" Scraping together the last few bites of his pasta on his fork.

"God no! They think I spent my college and uni years getting pissed and shagging anything with a pulse. Sodding of to Cyprus for a year with Andreos the tattoo guy didn't help their mindset on that score." Frankie laughing as she saw Boyd's fork stop half way to his mouth. "What? Has Grace not told you that story? It was only in my gap year, and I didn't marry the bloke." Boyd's fork making it to his mouth before it stopped again.

Boyd finally managed to get the remains of his food in his mouth, seeing Frankie was nearly finished hers. He sat back in his chair and watched Frankie finish her meal, then wipe her face with the napkin. He picked up his wine to give his hands something to do before they did things he wasn't quite sure he wanted them to do, or that Frankie would want them to do. Frankie saw him watching her and smiled nervously, her hands clasped together on the table.

"What? Have I got sauce on my face?" Nibbling her bottom lip as she spoke.

"No, I'm just not very good at this sort of stuff, you know." Not really sure what stuff he was talking about.

"Stuff? As in family stuff, stuff as in having a meal, stuff as in what, Boyd?" Frankie having a slight idea where Boyd was heading with his words but wanting to actually hear them herself.

"Stuff as in, talking. Stuff as in getting past the usual office flirting and subtext. Stuff as in working out if taking the risk is worth losing what we have already." His own hands now clapped together on the table in front of him.

"You may not be good at talking, but you make a good listener. You've sat through me going on about my crap family, and I haven't even told you the part where I slapped my brother's fiancé for calling me a tomboy and a slapper. Or the bit where everyone jumped to her defence. That was about the time I left, and here we are." Raising her glass and draining the last of the wine before reaching for the bottle.

"Wow, your family is shit. You should get a new one." Hoping as the words left his mouth he wasn't about to make another monumental mistake in his life.

"Yeah, well, that's impossible." Frankie sighing as she swirled the wine around her glass and brought it to her lips.

"Not really." Pausing until he saw Frankie look at him. "You could always start one with me." The whole world seemed to pause as Frankie's eyes went wide and most of the wine in her glass completely missed her mouth and ended up down her front.

"Shit." She exclaimed loudly as the wine seeped through her dress as she quickly placed the glass back on the table.

Both of them stood up at the same time as they reached for the napkins on the table to dry Frankie's dress. Frankie patted her dress as Boyd held out another napkin and placed his other hand on Frankie's bare elbow, her jacket removed when the entered they warm restaurant.

"I give up, least it won't stain." Frankie looking up into Boyd's dark brown eyes only then seeing how close he was.

"Sorry, didn't know that was going to happen." Throwing the napkin in his hand back on the table as he closed the gap between them.

"Did you mean what you said?" A mix of hope and trepidation in her question.

"Wouldn't have said it if I didn't. Not how I ever planned to ask you out, but I meant it, yes." Reaching up to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear, his fingertips skimming her cheek.

"You've thought about asking me out before?" Her head tilting towards the hand he now had resting on her cheek.

"Mhhh. Gonna kiss you now, okay?" His face mere centimetres from hers.

Frankie didn't answer with words, just closed the gap between them as she placed her lips firmly against his. His fingers slid into her hair as he angled her head just enough to deepen the kiss, nipping at her bottom lip until she parted them. Frankie moaned when she felt his tongue brush hers, her body seeming to tingle from head to toe. She had wanted this for years, wanted him, but he always seemed off limits, just out of reach. Now though he was well within her reach, and she made sure to hold on to him just in case. They didn't break apart until they heard a small cough behind them, the waiter standing looking a little sheepish.

"We are closing now, signore, signora." The waiter said looking apologetically between them.

"Let's go home," Boyd said smiling down at Frankie.

"Home together, I like the sound of that." Frankie smiled back at Boyd as he held out her jacket for her to put on.

Boyd settled the bill, much to Frankie's protest at being a modern woman who could pay her way. After she was settled in the passenger seat and Boyd had started the engine did it occur to him to ask.

"Who's house?" Realising he had no clue where she wanted to go.

"Your place might as well start where I plan on ending up." Grinning when she saw him smile.

Later that night as they lay side by side naked in bed, Frankie couldn't help but laugh. Boyd looked down at her a little concerned at her sudden outburst.

"What's funny?" Shifting just enough so he could see her face.

"I never expected a family get together to end with me being naked in your bed." Seeing his grin growing as he hugged her just a little bit tighter.

"You forgot a bit." Seeing her frown. "You missed out the part about starting a new family with me." The full and true meaning of his words suddenly hitting Frankie full force.

"A family, as in an actual family?" Making sure she was on the same DNA sample page as him.

"That's normally the meaning, Frankie. You deal with the DNA and know how it works." His hand running up and down her spine as he spoke.

"We only just had sex, Boyd. I know your good," seeing his grim grow into an all-out smirk. "But you're not that good. Let's get used to me and you, to us first. Then in a few months, we'll talk again, see about stopping my birth control and talk about the DNA combination thing. Doesn't stop us practising thought." A wicked grin on her face as she covered his body with hers and sat up.

"Good idea, Doctor Wharton. Practise makes perfect." Boyd quickly flipping them over so she was pinned under him.

* * *

_Eight months later._

Frankie and Boyd started at the small black and white pictures in Frankie's hands, both grinning like fools.

"See, told you practise makes perfect." Boyd's words making Frankie laugh.

"Practise did make perfect didn't it." Her finger ghosting over the small antenatal scan picture.

"Of course it did. Half you, half me, equals perfect." Leaning in to place a kiss on her temple

"We did it, we started our own family." Taking his hand from where it rested on her thigh and placing it on her lower abdomen, on the very small bump that was now evident.

"We did, now let's go home and celebrate. Get some more practice in for the extension of said family we just started." Boyd winking at Frankie as he stood up and pulled her towards the parked car_. _


	2. Chapter 2

_As promised, here is the B/G chapter I wrote. I never thought I could do this, and I am still not sure about it but here we go. To all you B/G shippers out, especially the three lovely ladies who I know love B/G. Hope you enjoy it._

* * *

Grace walked up the path and shivered as a gust of wind whipped around her. It was cold, dark and way past the time she normally got home. She was glad when she stepped through the door front door of her home, reaching from the light switch but stopped as water lapped around her feet. The water around her feet was most definitely not a good sign, not in her hallway anyway. Stepping further into the house she heard the swish around her feet as she walked, wanting to switch the lights on to see but not actually sure if it was safe to do so. She needed to find a source of light, any light so she could see what was going on. Making her way into the kitchen she opened the kitchen cupboard and groped around in the dark for the torch she knew was there somewhere. Finally, she found it and switched it on, the bright white light bouncing off the wall.

Looking back under the sink she saw the stop tap to turn the water supply off. She went to turn it but stopped, she needed to find where the water was coming from first, she couldn't get it fixed if she had no idea where it was coming from. Checking under the sink she made her way slowly around the kitchen, checking the washer, the dishwasher and the pipework in the kitchen. Finding no leaks she splashed her way through the hallway and started to climb the stairs, the next obvious place to check was the bathroom. Opening the bathroom door she heard the water flowing before she saw it, the pipes leading to the sink spurting water everywhere. Now she had found the leak she could turn the water off and see about sorting out the damage.

An hour later and she was losing the will to live. Getting the water out the downstairs turned out harder than she thought. It wasn't just a case of opening the door and letting it out, the floor sunken so there was a step at both the front and back door. Between the buckets and the mop, she was halfway through when her back decided it had had enough. Looking at her watch she considered her options. The first option was to leave the floor as it was, head to bed up in the dark with no means of electricity for the morning. The second option was phone Kate or Michael and ask one of them if they could put her up until she got sorted out, or finally, the last option was to leave it and head back I to her office and deal with it all in the morning.

"Kate, it's mum. Sorry to ring so late." Her voice was tired and weary even to her own ears.

"Mum, is everything okay? Are you okay?" Kate asked as she looked at her watch.

"Yes, I'm fine, my house on the other is not. I've had a flood and I need somewhere to stop until it's sorted out. The flood started in the bathroom so the electric is off as well." Explaining why she was phoning.

"Mum, I wish I could help but I can't. Rob is over from Nottingham so it's not exactly spacious in here right now." Kate at least trying to sound apologetic as she fobbed Grace off.

"No it's fine, I understand. I'll phone Micheal. Thanks for answering so late anyway. Bye love." Grace hanging the phone up and looking for Michaels name in her phone directory.

"Micheal, it's Mum." Starting the conversation all over again with her son.

"Mum, I'm away for work. Julie is home if you want to give her a ring." Even though Michael knew there was no love lost between his mother and his new girlfriend.

"It's okay, I'll sort something out." Grace now down to sleeping at her office or staying home with no electricity.

"Have you tried Kate?" Michael asked as he heard Grace sigh.

"I rang her first, but Rob is over. It's fine, I'll sort something out. I'll let you go and see what I can sort out. Night Micheal, love you." Grace ending the call as she saw the torch flicker and die.

"Fuck sake." She grumbled as she placed the now dead touch on the kitchen table.

Trudging up the stairs she grabbed a bag out the wardrobe, threw in a few bits of clothing and headed back downstairs, the office couch it was. After checking the water and electric were off, she locked the back door first then stepped back into the cold night air locking the front door behind her. Driving in wet footwear was no fun, but it was too cold to change. She had spare shoes in her bag along with dry trousers since the bottom of hers were wet. As she expected the cold case units basement offices were in darkness, everyone had gone home for the night. Turning her desk lamp on she looked around the deserted offices, the place eerily silent without the team. Placing her bag on the desk she took out her dry clothes and footwear, then went and shut the office door and blinds. There was no one to see her but she wasn't taking the chance.

Once she was changed she hung her wet stockings and trousers over her chair, placing it near the office heater so they would dry off. Her wet shoes she placed under the heater, the hot air hopefully flowing enough to dry them. She knew there was a blanket in Boyd's office, the one she had found and covered him up with on many a late night. By the time she had found it and finally lay down it was nearly two in the morning, way past her bedtime. Closing her eyes her last thoughts were of how bad her house would look in the light of day.

Boyd, as usual, was first in the office, the place still in semi-darkness being in the bowels of the building. He went straight to his office to take his coat off but stopped when he saw his office door was already open. He could have sworn he shut it when he left. Glancing around the office there was no one in sight, everything just as it was when he followed Grace about the building. Looking at Grace's office he saw the door shut and the blinds closed, something that Grace never did. Walking over to Grace's office he placed his hand on the door handle an turned it slowly, pushing the door open as quietly as he could. He had no idea what made him open the door quietly, something inside him telling him it was something he needed to do. He was glad he had when he stepped inside the small office. The desk lamp was on, all the blinds shut right around the office shut, and on the couch was his overnight, late night blanket, draped loosely over a small curled up form.

Walking over to the couch he looked down to see the top of Grace's head poking out from under the cover, her silvery grey hair catching the light from the lamp. He stood just watching her for a few moments, playing over his exit from the building the night before. He had most definitely followed her out, watch her get in her car and drive off. Yet here she was, tucked up sleeping on the office couch. He looked around the room to see if there was anything else out the ordinary. On her desk was what looked like an overnight bag, open with some clothes quickly thrown inside. Her desk chair was over by the wall heater, a pair of trousers and stockings hung over the back of it. Under the heater was a pair of her shoes, the shoes looking slightly worse for wear. So she had left just as he remembered, but something had brought her back. Moving back to stand beside the couch again he watched her sleeping, her face relaxed in slumber. She looked so much younger when she slept, her hair had become tousled in her sleep, some of the strands falling across her face. His hands itched to brush it back behind her ear where it belonged, but that was crossing the line he swore he wouldn't cross, not at the cost of losing his best friend.

He heard voicing growing closer, no doubt the rest of his team coming into work. He needed to ask fast before they woke Grace up. He quickly left her office and darted for the doors out the squad room, he had to head them off before they all came in being loud and rowdy as usual.

"Hey you three, stop there and listen." Spencer, Stella and Eve halting just a few feet from Boyd. "Keep the noise down, Grace is asleep in her office." Holding his hand up to forestall any questions. "No, I don't know why. I just came in and found her here. She left with me late last night, and now she's in there with an overnight bag and sleeping on the couch. So keep the noise down, I'll find out later what's happened. Okay?" Looking first at Spencer, then Stella, then Eve.

All three nodded their heads like obedient children who had been told to keep the noise down as the baby was sleeping. Only this time it wasn't the baby sleeping, it was Grace. The one who held the team together, the one who took pride in each of their personal achievements, who took on the role of a mother hen. Boyd followed them all quietly into the squad room, Eve heading straight for her lab, but not before glancing at Grace's closed blinds and shut office door. Spencer and Stella sat at their desks, both booting up their computers and getting on with the paperwork so it's stayed quiet. Boyd carefully opened the door to Grace's office, sticking his head inside just enough so he could see Grace still curled up under his blanket. If they didn't get a new case he would leave her sleeping, she obviously needed it by the fact she was asleep on the couch. Leaving her to sleep he headed into his own office, leaving the door wide open so he could hear and see everything that was going on.

Grace struggled for conciseness, her body trying to stretch out but her movements restricted by the object she was sleeping on. This didn't feel like her bed, and it didn't smell like home. She opened her eyes and blinked a few time, her mind clearing as she took in the bag and her clothes hanging over the chair. Water everywhere, no electricity, and two kids who couldn't put her up. Now she remembered what had happened. Sitting up rather gingerly she stood up and stretched as best as she could, her whole body reminding her she was no spring chicken, and way too old to be roughing it. How Boyd was still bright eyed and bushy tailed after he fell asleep in his office was behind her. She felt like crap, and no doubt looked it. The blinds were still closed and her desk lamp was on, but looking at the clock she saw it was just fine eleven o'clock. How had she slept so late? And why didn't the team wake her when they came in. They weren't the quietest people on the planet, the noise normally travelling down to the labs where Eve was. She needed to get washed and ready, make a start on getting her house sorted out, get some actual work done. Taking her bag from the desk she turned the lamp off then slipped her feet into her shoes before going to open the blinds.

Opening the blinds she saw Spencer and Stella working, the usual banter between non-existent. They both looked so quiet as they worked, something Grace had never seen before. Turning to open the final blinds she wasn't surprised to see Boyd walking towards her office, no doubt Spencer or Stella telling him she was up. She turned to face the door, smiling when she heard the knock and saw the handle just before the door opened. Boyd stepped inside rather sheepishly, his huge frame making the gesture look awkward.

"Morning." He greeted her before stepping inside her office and closing the door behind him.

"Morning. Listen, I can explain all of this." Holding up her bag and looking around her office with a slight edge of panic to her voice.

"Grace, calm down it's fine. You want some tea, maybe something to eat before your brain goes into overdrive?" Seeing Grace visible relax at his words.

"I was just going to go down to the lab and grab a shower, make myself presentable." Again holding up her bag.

"Right, that would make sense. Okay, you go shower and I'll have breakfast and tea waiting for you in say thirty minutes?" Not having any clue how long it took Grace to get washed and dressed in the morning, but wishing he did.

"Thirty minutes is ample time." Moving towards the door but stopping when she level with him. "Thank you, Peter." The rare use of his given name not escaping his notice.

Grace left him alone in her office as she heard her say morning to Stella and Spencer before heading down to the lab bag in hand.

"Spencer, you're quicker than me." Leaving Grace's officially sand stopping at Spencer's desk. "Go to that bakery on the corner, the one that sells them croissants Grace likes. Get me three please, and get something for Stella, Eve and yourself while your there." Digging in his wallet and handing Spencer a twenty-pound note.

"Sure thing, boss. Is Grace okay?" Stuffing the money in his pocket as he grabbed his jacket from the back of his chair.

"No idea. She hasn't told me anything yet. I'm sure she'll tell us when she gets back from her shower." Boyd's mind taking a nose dive straight into the gutter as images flashed through his mind involving lots of water and Grace being naked.

Boyd watched Spencer leave, then stood looking around wondering what he could do. He had sorted out breakfast, now he needed to make tea. Going into Graces office he picked up the blanket up and folded it up, placing it over the back of the couch. Next, he went to the kettle in the corner of the office and switched it on, checking it had enough water in first. Waiting for the kettle to boil he checked the clothes hanging over the back of the chair were dry, folding the trousers neatly and placing them on her desk. The stockings he folded neatly, letting the soft material run through his finger as placed them on top of the trousers. He tried not to think of Grace wearing them, or of him slowly rolling them down to reveal her bare legs. The kettle boiling brought him back from his fantasies, making tea gave him something else to focus on. He had just poured the milk in when he felt her enter the office, her presence always made him hyper-aware of her proximity.

"Here, just made. Spencer is getting breakfast." Passing Grace the cup just as Spencer came through the main office doors. "And here he is now." Spencer entering Graces office carrying two bags.

"Yours and Grace's." Passing Boyd one of the bags before digging in his pocket for Boyd's change.

Boyd passed the bag to Grace as he took the change from Spencer and thanked him.

"You okay, Grace?" The concern for Grace in Spencer's tone making her smile.

"Everything's fine, Spence. Just had a small leak at my place so I came here until I can sort it out." Feeling Boyd's eyes fixed on her.

"If you need anything just shout, okay." Giving Grace a quick nod of his head before leaving her and Boyd alone.

Boyd went and shut the door after Spencer left, feeling Grace watch his every move. Grace sat on the couch and put her tea on the table beside her. Reaching into the bag she pulled out the small brown paper bags and placed them on the couch beside her before dropping the bag on the floor. She looked up at Boyd who was stood watching her, his eyes scanning from her head to toe.

"I take it got breakfast to actually eat it, not stand there watching me eat it. Sit down will you, I'll explain everything after I've eaten." Boyd slowly moving to join her on the couch.

The silence between them was nothing new, both of them able to say what was needed with just a look or a glance. Boyd was dying to ask what was going on, and Grace could feel how jumpy he was, his normal fidgeting reaching new levels as he leg bounced up and down on the ball of his foot. She reached over and placed a hand on his thigh, the bouncing up and down stopping instantly. Boyd looked down at the hand on his leg, her hand looking small on his much larger leg. Without thinking he placed his hand on top of hers, let his fingers curl around her hand. She continued to eat her breakfast as if him holding her hand was a normal everyday occurrence. It wasn't until her croissant was finished did she turn to face him, her hand turning over under his so they were palm to palm with fingers sliding in between until they were linked together.

"My house is flooded, bathroom sink sprung a leak. I came here after giving up trying to put it right in the dark. With it being upstairs I have no electricity, my downstairs floors will be ruined along with some of my furniture, and to cap it off this couch has given me at least a couple of appointments with a chiropractor." Attempting to shrug her shoulders and smile but wincing instead at the pain.

"You should have called me, or even better just came over. You know you are welcome at mine anytime. I have to admit being a little panicked when I saw you here this morning, everyone was worried." Looking out into the squad room to see Stella and Spencer talking, no doubt Spencer telling Stella why Grace was there instead of at home.

"I never thought, plus it was late. I did try getting somewhere to stay but it didn't go to plan, so here I am. This was the most logical option after bailing water out of my house for over half an hour in the dark." Rolling one shoulder then the other as she tried to work out the kinks.

"That's really bothering you, isn't it?" Indicting to her shoulders.

"It just needs a bit of movement, loosens it up." Pushing her shoulder blades back but groaning at the pain.

"Turn around." He asked as he let go of her hand and placed it gently on her shoulder.

"You don't have to, it will work out eventu...ahhhhhh!" The last word ending in an ahhhh, as he gently gripped the tight muscle.

"Of course it will. Now turn around and let me help." Placing his other hand on her other shoulder as he all but turned her so her back was to him.

Very gently he gripped her shoulders, carefully not to apply too much pressure as he worked his fingers and thumbs over the muscles to loosen them up. He felt Grace slowly relax as his hands worked their magic, her shoulders slowly relaxing under his ministrations. After doing her shoulders he moved down and rubbed his hands on her back, kneeling the muscles and skin until Grace was all but leaning back on him.

"Since when did you become so skilled with your hands?" Grace purred as she let him work on her back.

"My hands have many talents, Grace." The innuendo dripping from his comment.

"I bet they do. It can't be your charm that has so many women falling down at your feet." Grace countering his comment with one of her own as she leaned back a little more until she could feel the heat radiating from his chest.

"You need a long soak in the bath, finishing relaxing all those tightly clenched muscles." Boyd deciding if she was game so was he.

"I would, but since I have no water that's going to be tough. Unless you have a nice big bath I can relax in?" Knowing they were both now well over the limit of appropriate comments.

The conversations between them had never gone this far passed appropriate before. They had flirted yes, made little comments about the others love life, or lack of it, but never divided headlong into sexually charged flirting.

"I do as it happens. A bath that I know fits two people in rather comfortable." Boyd's words brushing over Grace's ear as she leaned right back against him.

"I might just take you up on that offer, depending on how long my house takes to put right" Grace knowing it was time to reign in the conversation and get back to some even footing.

"Why did you come here? Why didn't you ring one of your kids, they both live in London somewhere don't they?" Boyd knowing that Grace had kids that both lived close enough for them to help out.

His hands were still kneading the muscles of her back, going lower until she felt the pads of his fingers brush the strip of skin just above the waistband of her trousers. She sucked in a shaky breath, his fingers slowly sliding under her blouse as he continued to massage her back. When she didn't answer his question he leaned as close to her as he could get, his hands now splayed out on her waist under her blouse.

"Why didn't you call your family, Grace?" His words were breathless as he felt her head drop back onto his shoulder.

"I did." Her piercing blue eyes looking smoky as she turned her head to make eye contact with him.

"And?" His hand slipping high up on her waist so the tips of his index fingers brushed just under her breasts.

"Kate has her boyfriend over, and apparently her place is too crowded." The sound of her voice low and sultry even to her own ears. "And Micheal is away working, but he did say I could ring Julie." Boyd knowing full well that Grace was not a fan of Michaels girlfriend Julie.

"Wow, your family is shit. You should get a new one." His lips now millimetres from her forehead.

"Boyd." His name coming out as a mere whisper as she felt him place his lips on head.

"Yeah, well, that's impossible." Grace shifting so she was now just about in Boyd's lap.

"Not really." Boyd keeping his hands under her blouse, his arms now crossed across her stomach as he placed his hands on her waist in a possessive hold. "You could always start one with me." Knowing that it was make or break time for them both as friends and colleagues.

"Seriously? Your home life is way from perfect." Grace knowing first hand about Boyd's son Luke, and his separation from Jen which had lead to him only seeing his son Matt one weekend every month.

"Maybe not, but in a couple of years, we can maybe both sell up and move to the country. Buy a nice cottage, get a dog or two. Take longs walks through the woods." Smiling as he saw Grace smile.

"That does sound nice. But what about until then? Can we make all of this work if there is a us?" Wanting to give in completely, yet being afraid to lose everyone and end up with nothing.

"We have been doing it for years already, just without sharing a bed." Winking when he saw Grace laugh.

"Bit presumptuous of you there, Peter. Who says I want to share your bed with you?" Sitting up just enough so she could trail a finger along his jaw.

"We could always share your bed then. I'm not going to get territorial over it, long as you're beside me." Leaning into her touch.

"Okay then." The smile on her face making her eyes sparkle.

"Well, that was easy." Lowering his head to finally kiss her.

As the kiss became more heated Grace pulled away, she did not want anyone walking in on them.

"Maybe we should save this for later when we are in private. Don't want the kids walking in on us." Sitting up and looking out into the squad room to see Spencer standing beside Stella's chair, his arm running along the back of the chair as his hand rested on her shoulder. "On saying that, the kids might need some supervising soon, looking." Grace showing Boyd how close Stella and Spencer were.

"Good for him, he needs someone to take care of him. Speaking of taking care, how about we pack up here and headed to your house, see if we can get the place sorted out. We'll take them along as well," pointing to Spence and Stella, "purely for the muscle power of course."

"Okay, you go round up the troops. I'll gather up my things." Standing up but instantly missing the fell of Boyd's body beside hers.

When he reached the door he turned back and smiled as she saw Grace gathering up her clothes and bag. They could make this work, make them work, both personal and professional. It wouldn't be easy, and they would have some monumental fights just like they always had. As long as the left their working relationship at the front door every night when they went home everything would out just fine.


End file.
